Gruntilda's Beauty
by agxt2017
Summary: My take on the infamous game over scene from Banjo-Kazooie that created the Sexy Gruntilda/Beautiful Gruntilda character. Grunty is transformed from an fat old witch into a hot young babe and enjoys the sensations and appearance of her new body.


"Banjo's game ends in my tower, turn it up, I need full power!"

Gruntilda's witchy old voice rang from inside the strange chamber that she had squeezed herself into. She was tired of being a fat old witch. It was finally time to put her plan into motion to make herself young and beautiful. In the other chamber, Tooty shivered in fear at the sounds of machine activating. The only clue she had as to what was about to happen was Gruntilda's incessant ramblings about becoming thin and saying that Tooty would soon need bigger underwear. The poor girl had no idea what she would become in the next few moments.

"Yesssss your Gruntysssship. Transssformation sssoon be complete." Klungo grumbled as he adjusted the settings of the machine to maximum power, and pulled the lever.

Almost instantly, both Tooty's pure, girlish spirit and Gruntilda's foul, dirty essence were taken from each of them and transferred into the other. Tooty's once innocent, dainty quality was replaced with Gruntilda's disgusting, filthy ways and Gruntilda became filled with Tooty's lovely feminine energy. The machine then began transforming their bodies accordingly.

"Help me Banjo, I feel all funny..." Tooty whimpered from the chamber, her sweet voice warping into something more beast-like as her little body began to change.

Suddenly, her once pretty blue eyes changed to an ugly hue of red and the transformation began. Tooty felt her once childish body explode in enormity, almost filling the chamber. Huge bursts of fat sprang from all over her, and her fur turned a sickly green color. Her arms became long and gangly, and her knuckles now dragged the ground. Her once cute paws turned into large claws, and she felt her face start to change. Prominent fangs sprouted from her mouth and her vision distorted as her eyes bulged and became misshapen, one eye dwarfing the other in a horrific mockery of her once cute and precious face. Her snout twisted and deformed, topped with a bulbous black nose at the end. Hairy warts and all variety of skin maladies appeared all over her. While she had kept her blonde pigtails, the rest of Tooty had become hardly recognizable from her former self. Her whole body reeked of animal stench. She had finished absorbing Gruntilda's nastiness, transforming what was once a cute cub into a mutated, disgusting beast. Angry snorts and snarls came from her twisted body as she struggled to be free of the machine.

Meanwhile, Gruntilda experienced the inverse of Tooty's awful transformation. Her body absorbed Tooty's essence and the machine quickly set to work. Her old rolls of fat and foul mass transferred from her over to Tooty's body. She felt years regress within seconds as the machine rolled back the clock on her old body, giving her the freshness and vitality of a woman in her prime youth. Her wart-ridden and wrinkled old face reshaped into the attractive, symmetrical face of a beauty, and raven hair softly flowed down to her neck. The body smoothed and contoured, the magic of the machine finely shaping her once disgusting self into a young, gorgeous knockout. Her once bulging pot belly was reshaped into an alluring hourglass figure, her measurements precisely molded by the power of the machine. The legs extended and become long and shapely, with black stilettos adorning her now cute, petite feet. Large natural breasts pillowed forth and filled her new tight, low cut black dress, creating a vast display of fertility and feminine endowment. While she remained a pale shade of green, the machine cleansed every inch into silky smooth skin, sensitive to the touch. The machine had made use of Tooty's energy perfectly and Gruntilda had been sculpted into an incredibly beautiful young woman. Tooty's essence had transformed an old hag into a total babe - the new Gruntilda. The machine powered down and her transformation was complete.

The door on Gruntilda's chamber opened. She slowly stepped out of the machine, her luscious hips swaying as she walked, a fine white mist coating her body with moisture. The cool air of her lair felt a little more pronounced than usual on her exposed skin. She felt her new breasts gently bounce with each step of her high heels as they clicked with her short, colt-like steps on the cold floor of her lair. The sensations of being transformed into a gorgeous young beauty were intoxicating as she slowly swayed out of the machine. A look of smug satisfaction rested on her perfect, youthful face. She stopped, smiled, and craned her neck over her ample chest to get a look at the rest of her new body. Twisting and turning, she looked all over her new voluptuous figure and smiled a row of brilliant white teeth. Her seductive new face beamed with evil pleasure. Her elegant fingers ran down the curves of her waistline as she placed her hands on her hips in recognition of her victory. She spoke in a breathy, lustful voice.

"Look at Grunty, she's a beauty, I'm much prettier than Tooty!"

"Oh you are missstressss!" Klungo grunted. He could barely keep control of his excitement as gazed upon the newfound form of his master. Gruntilda's statuesque beauty towered over him as she smoothly turned her body to view Tooty's chamber, where she was banging on the walls to be released.

The chamber opened, and Tooty the corpulent green monster angrily stomped forward, swatting at the air mindlessly with her oversized claws and long limbs. She grunted and snarled at nothing in particular except her own awful fate. A foul smelling green gas exited the chamber behind her. What came from Tooty's mouth next was more of a series of guttural sounds rather than actually speaking.

"Banjo, your sister would like a word with you...now!"

Not only did the machine rob Tooty of her sweet essence, but it had fully implanted Gruntilda's own disgusting ways into her and completely corrupted what was once a cute, young bear cub into an obese beast. She farted loudly and fell face first on the hard floor of the lair. The entire room shook with the impact of her gut as it cushioned her from the fall.

Gruntilda cruelly laughed at Tooty's new state.

"Thank you Tooty for such exquisite beauty, now go back to Banjo and Kazooie!"

The final part of her plan was what to do with Tooty once the machine had completed the transformation. Thankfully, she had planned for the possibility of creating an angry beast that might be quite upset at the situation. She found her new body incredibly graceful when casting a teleportation spell that placed Tooty back at the entrance to her lair. Tooty found herself atop Spiral Mountain by Bottles' molehill. What she did from here on out was none of Gruntilda's concern. She had gotten what she wanted, and much more than even her most far fetched ambitions could have prepared her for. There could be no question that she was now by far the fairest girl in all the land, even that would be an understatement. Her sisters would be so jealous. She couldn't wait to summon them to her lair to get a load of her new look.

"Grunty did not expect such success, look at me in my little dress!" her lovely voice echoed in the chamber.

Gruntilda had planned well ahead and quickly trotted her way over to the full length mirror that she had ordered for this occasion. Her heels clicked loudly on the hard stone floor as she squealed like a schoolgirl and bounded over to see her reflection. The appearance of her new form left her speechless, even for a cackling witch. Her face beamed a blindingly white smile of boundless amazement. Turning and twisting this way and that in front of the mirror gave her an almost innocent quality. Not even her most wicked fantasies of what she might look like infused with Tooty's essence could have prepared her for this. Instead of the regular reflection of her fat old self, she now saw a beautiful young vixen in a tight black dress that hugged and accentuated every curve. Describing the new body as "all legs" was a gross understatement. Petite feet adorned with stylish black stilettos gracefully contoured into smooth, glassy legs that seemed to never end. Her hips flared out into a wide and very inviting lower half, and her once enormous bottom was now a gorgeous bubble butt that impressively jutted outwards. The full, round cheeks spread out and then curved upwards into a slender, delicate waistline that was hallmarked by a smooth and flat tummy. The endless curves of her fantastic new body then rounded into large, natural breasts, the ultimate expression of her newfound beauty and feminine power. Gentle, narrow shoulders were punctuated with a taut collarbone and a long, graceful neck. She had broken the mold of the perfect hourglass figure, and now had a body that any witch could only dream of in her wildest fantasies. Gruntilda ran her hands up and down herself in amazed self-indulgence until her attention was then caught by her young, beautiful face.

It felt amazing to see her own reflected face possess such beauty. She slowly approached the mirror, taking herself in as best she could. Bending over in front of it, she came to face to face with her own reflection. The bold presence of her new cleavage from this angle distracted her for a moment. Bringing her hands to her face, she touched it to ensure the reflection did the same. She was stunningly attractive. A magnetic, sensual aura seemed to radiate from her comely features - every fine detail was precisely refined by the transformation. Wide, captivating eyes sparkled with a bright red passion, her eyelashes long and full. The ugly old shape of her snout had been replaced with a tiny button nose. Her mouth formed a heart-shaped pout with full, kissable lips that glistened in the bright light of her salon. She smiled, revealing a wide row of perfect teeth. Her chin gracefully rounded down into a lovely swan-like neck. Lustrous raven black hair cascaded down, softly tickling her bare shoulders. The pale green skin did not have a single flaw, her caressing fingers only felt how smooth and soft she now was. Her now beautiful face was exquisitely feminine while also possessing a seductive, witchy appeal. She was starstruck for quite a while as she took in every fine feature of her new visage.

"What a wonderful thank you I owe to Tooty, who knew she was hiding such ravishing beauty!" she cackled, but now in breathy, dulcet voice that made her rhymes take on quite a different mood.

While "cute" was appropriate to describe Tooty, it was not for the new Gruntilda. She was gifted with the most radiant beauty any witch could ever desire. The moody lighting of her lair only added to how striking she was to behold. One thing was for sure - nobody would look at Gruntilda and think she was a hag ever again. She briefly thought of Tooty and her miserable state as an ugly monster. The thought amused her and only added to Gruntilda's already enormously boosted ego. Maybe she would take mercy on the beast and give her a position as a flunkie in her lair, destined to roam the halls and ward off intruders like Banjo and Kazooie. It was doubtful she would find acceptance anywhere else in the world now that she was imbued with Gruntilda's disgusting old ways.

It would take some time to begin getting used to the sensations of the new body. Going from a fat old hag to a young buxom babe was quite the experience. Being rid of both hundreds of pounds and countless years made her feel incredibly graceful and free. She moved about in the body, watching herself in the mirror, amazed at how fluid her actions were. Her center of gravity had been radically altered with how her now tiny waistline curved down into wide hips and upwards into a very full chest. She took notice of how her hips swayed as she walked, now part of her natural posture and gait. A very slight sensation of a jiggle went through her breasts with every step, but not so much as to make her uncomfortable. A similar jiggle also went through her cushy, round butt with each step as the bountiful cheeks shifted with the movement of her legs. Such physical feedback was a pleasant reminder of the prime young woman she now was, and she loved the sensations of her luxurious body. It felt good to move about in her new form. Every movement and small gesture oozed sensuality with an irresistibly sexy appeal. When she looked down, it felt great to no longer see a disgusting gut and instead see her wonderful, all natural new endowments. It was funny to think that direct vision of her lower half was still blocked, but now in a fantastic way.

"I wonder if any of my old boyfriends are around, they would sure love to see me now!" she giggled mischievously at herself, thinking of how all of the handsome warlocks would react to her new look.

Biting her lower lip, she smiled coyly and let her imagination wander. First, she would need to head to Brentilda's Secret for a new wardrobe more appropriate for slender, busty young woman like herself. Sexy dresses, heels, lingerie, bikinis - she wanted to show it all off to the world. She couldn't wait to turn heads and tease all the boys. None of them would be able to resist her, and she knew it. They would be falling over themselves just to get a chance to introduce themselves to her new, shapely self. Tingles of excitement shot through her body as she fantasized about her new life as a gorgeous young witch. Thanks to Tooty, she could now make those fantasies a reality.

Still gazing at herself, she explored the new body. Her hands cupped and hefted her breasts, creating a vast display of smooth cleavage. The chest felt heavy and full as she tested its weight, and the tight black dress made a grand display of her fresh womanhood. They could not fit in her elegant hands, which were delicately tipped with long, polished fingernails. Hefting her very generous assets excited her and filled her with a sense of feminine pride of her body. She accidentally scratched the curves of her chest as she explored herself, teasing the more sensitive areas. A light moan of pleasure welled up from her throat. A devilish smile involuntarily beamed on her face, realizing what she had just done. She took a deep breath, watching her very healthy bosom rise and fall. Tooty's essence had imbued Gruntilda with extraordinary fertility, and the new body gave her a powerful sense of vitality and life. The machine had truly extracted every last bit of Tooty's pure spirit for Gruntilda's sinister plan to make herself beautiful. Sultry moans and girlish giggles echoed throughout her lair as she playfully enjoyed her self-exploration and basked in her victory.

Meanwhile, Tooty lumbered down Spiral Mountain, eager to give her brother a thrashing that would make Rusty Bucket Bay seem like a walk in the park.


End file.
